Atonement
by SesshyLover132
Summary: When Sango brings up a touchy subject between Inuyasha and Kagome, our young miko ends up crying from the harsh words of Inuyasha. Kikyo finds her in the forest and tries to take her life. What happens when Inuyasha's beast smells her blood? InuKa


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: Contains one spoiler from Inuyasha the second movie. But it will not affect the story line and you will not have had to watch the movie to understand. **

We join our favorite shard hunting group as they are walking down a path through a crisp, evergreen forest. The celestial they had fought weakened them greatly. There was a dead silence, until Sango finally spoke up. "Ne Inuyasha, did you enjoy your kiss with Kagome?" She asked, teasingly.

Inuyasha froze as Sango and Miroku laughed on the touchy subject. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, damn it! It didn't mean anything!" He blurted out. Kagome looked at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She slapped the now confused hanyou. "You Jerk!" She screamed. "Sit!"

She ran into the forest and Inuyasha looked at the gaping Sango and Miroku.

"What the hell?" He muttered quietly before quickly chasing after her.

-scene change-

Kagome stumbled over a rotting tree trunk. She sank to her knees and began to sob, not noticing the very enraged and extremely confused hanyou that stood behind a tree.

"That jerk!" She sobbed, "He didn't mean any of it!"

Inuyasha's heart cracked at the sight. Carefully, the yet to be seen half-demon walked in front of her. "Kagome..." He whispered, pleadingly. "What do you want?" she asked, coldly. Inuyasha flinched slightly but continued none the less, "What I said back there I...I didn't mean it."

"Oh so I'm supposed to believe that? Well guess what I don't believe a word of it!" She snapped, glaring at him heatedly. "No, Kagome listen...I" Inuyasha broke off, trying to find the right words.

"I don't get you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, "I poured my heart and soul out to you and you led me on! Now you have the guts to crush me even more!" Inuyasha knelt in front of her and pleaded "Kagome...Kagome please let me talk to you."

Instead she shoved herself farther away from him. Inuyasha, however, went rigged as the next few words tumbled from her lips. "I hate you Inuyasha" She murmured. "What?" Inuyasha asked, weakly.

"I said I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, furiously. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he flinched away from the girl he loved. "You should leave Inuyasha" She mumbled and the hanyou rose from his kneeling position.

"Are you sure that's what you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, although he already knew the answer. "Yes" The miko whispered, quietly. He sighed and headed back towards the rest of their group.

-scene change-

Kagome sat staring at the spot in which the hanyou had once stood. 'I can't believe that I said I hated him' She thought, wiping her tears on her school uniform's sleeve. Kagome scowled at the dampness of the material and stood shakily.

Suddenly a glowing purple arrow streaked passed her head. Her eyes widened and she turned her head slightly to stare at the wooden arrow notched in a tree. Kagome turned her head back around and found a glaring Kikyo in front of her.

"Kikyo" She greeted nonchalantly. The older miko continued to glare at her before placing another arrow on the string of her bow. "The first was a warning" Kikyo's cold voice rang out. The dead priestess aimed the arrow at the younger.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo?" Kagome asked curiously. Instead of answering Kikyo pulled the string of her bow back. "Are you going to kill me Kikyo?" Kagome asked quietly. The older of the two nodded and released her arrow. It hit its mark...

-scene change-

Inuyasha leapt onto another tree branch as he headed towards his group. Kagome's words rang in his head. 'I hate you Inuyasha' She had said. He clenched his hands tightly in a fist. Why did it effect him so much?

So she hated him, lots of people did. He was a hanyou after all. So why was it this one little miko's words affected him as they did? Suddenly a scent assaulted his nose. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nearly missed the tree branch.

'That's...that's the smell of Kagome's blood' He thought as the scent became stronger. **'Mate harmed!' **His inner beasts voice roared in his head, **'kill whoever dares harm our mate!'. **Inuyasha was frozen momentarily by his beasts sudden outburst.

'She isn't our mate!' He screamed at his angered beast. **'Yes she is!' **His beast fired back, **'She has our scent all over her! You have been slowly scent marking her since we met her! How is she then not our mate?'.**

Inuyasha did not reply. It was true, they had been slowly scent marking Kagome. Suddenly his inner beast howled with rage and began to take control of their body. Inuyasha's eyes bled a furious shade of red and jagged markings appeared on each side of his face.

He growled viciously and bolted towards the wounded Kagome.

-scene change-

Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream as Kikyo twisted the arrow in her upper chest. As Kikyo twisted the arrow further Inuyasha burst from the trees. He growled loudly and Kikyo smirked.

"Ah Inuyasha so you have finally arrived," She chuckled evilly. The hanyou glared at her heatedly and stepped forward. Kikyo twisted the arrow further and Kagome screamed her pain. "Inuyasha I wouldn't do that unless you wish for my pathetic reincarnation to be harmed" She clucked.

"**Leave her alone, wench!"** Inuyasha's beast hissed. Kikyo laughed and stepped away from the dying girl. "As you wish Inuyasha" She stated before sashaying_(1)_ her way over to him. "How about we have a little fun, hmmm?" Kikyo questioned as she hugged him.

Suddenly she gasped as Inuyasha sunk his claws into her dead stomach. "What...What are you doing?" The dead miko stuttered. Inuyasha's beast smirked and pulled his claws out before using them to slice off her head.

The clay body crumpled to dust as the trapped souls freed themselves. Once the body dissolved away the smirking hanyou jumped up and over to the wounded miko. He pulled out the offending arrow and looked at the wound.

Thankfully, the wound was on her right upper chest and was not deep at all. Kikyo was probably just toying with her before she really struck. Inuyasha's beast rubbed it's stripped cheek against Kagome's paler one.

"**You okay?" **He asked in a whine. Kagome flinched and Inuyasha's beast purred to try and soothe its mate. **"What's wrong?" **He questioned before nipping at her ear lobe.

A feral grin formed on his lips when Kagome shivered in front of him. His grin quickly turned into a frown, however, as fear overpowered her natural scent. **"Not going to hurt" **Inuyasha's beast whispered in her ear.

The hanyou sat down suddenly and pulled the girl into his lap before quickly wrapping his arms around her. He tucked her against his chest and continued purring. When the smell of her fear died down Inuyasha's beast allowed his other side control.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he gained control. Kagome twisted her body and stared into his gold eyes. "Your back to normal now" She whispered quietly before turning back around.

"Did Kikyo...did Kikyo really try to kill you?" He asked as distorted memories flashed in his mind's eye. The miko nodded and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha" Kagome said, "About earlier I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I really didn't mean it..".

Inuyasha sighed from behind her and tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry too Kagome for all that I said" Inuyasha whispered, "I just didn't want the others to know". "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she twisted her body to face him. He leaned closed to her, his nose almost brushing hers.

"I mean about my feelings towards you" Inuyasha stated. Kagome's eyes widened and she sputtered "W-what feelings?". The hanyou chuckled and leaned further into her until his mouth brushed her ear. "My love for you of course" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned quietly when his tongue licked her bottom lip. Kagome granted him access into her mouth and Inuyasha growled warmly to her.

When they broke apart Kagome panted "I love you too". Inuyasha grinned and captured her lips again. "Good" He said, breathlessly when they broke apart. Kagome smiled at him and put her head on his chest.

**Another one-shot that is thanks to my imagination. **

_(1)-flounce gracefully: to walk in a way that is intended to attract attention, especially by swaying the hips or swinging the elbows _

_Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._


End file.
